The Flames Will Be Our Savior
by Yokaze no Akuma
Summary: Natsu has died, defeating Zeref but at the cost of his life. His will and passion for fighting have died with him, and now he ends up in a new world where mankind has become nothing, with a new job, and a new role. Humanity must now learn, that this time, the flames will not be the ones to take away their lives, but the ones who will save them.
1. Chapter 1:A World in Chaos

Near Southwest of Boston, Massachusetts- actually, what used to be Boston; was a boy, about the age of 17, jumping over a fence covered with weeds. Getting there to Boston from New York was hard for the boy. Not only the trip was exhausting, he had to climb over flipped pavement that once made up I-90, and the wildlife that inhabited there. He sighs, settling his red Jansport bag down. He takes out a muesli bar, opened the wrapper, and takes a huge bite- it been too long since he last ate, and a single muesli bar wasn't going to satisfy the lingering hunger. He hastily gobbled up the last bit of the bar, before closing his bag and settling the bag onto his back. There was one more barrier; hindering his way to Boston, and that was the great wall, built to withstand anything; even the power of the deep sea fleet- or what had the government promised it would do. Now the wall was just but a pile of concrete and stone, and climbing over them was a huge risk, as they were in imminent danger of collapsing, due to weakening foundation. The boy turns her gaze towards a twisted metal rod, sandwiched between two concrete pillars. He takes three steps back. The boy took one final breath, before sprinting across the overgrowth. With one giant leap, he latches onto the metal rod and begins the ominous climb towards the top.

He arrives at the top, where a grim scene lays before him. The city of Boston, now only ruins were the only remains of the grand city. The sky was all mist and fog, blocking the sunlight, there was no trace of the clear blue it was before. The once-tall skyscrapers, now scattered the earth like lego pieces, with splintered glass littering almost nearly throughout. Natural vegetation grew in and out of abandoned buildings, nearby were rotting corpses of people and there were animals roaming around the place, and occupying the lifeless city. As if the looks wasn't bad enough, there was the smell. He covered her nose and mouth with a blue bandana, as the scent of gunpower and death started to fill the boy's nose. The whole city looked like a scene in a zombie movie; except there weren't any zombies; There were the abyssals. The abyssals; creatures made by the devil himself. Emerging in the pacific, and moving northwest. Each country, each continent that these monsters passed through, were devastated and wiped off the map. Countless tried to fight back, but none survived. Lives were lost, society crumbled; the boy was sure that there are only a handful of humans left, and he was also sure there was no hope. He remembered how the city was before the abyssals attacked it. It was peaceful, it was hard to believe that it turned into what it is now The abyssals came with no warning, attacking cities with weapons that seem too...alien-like. The government built the wall around Boston, hoping it would block out the abyssals, since it was one of the only cities to not have been attacked yet. They cut funding to things that could have defeated the fleet of abyssals that caused the destruction here and started building the walls. And the day came, they thought the walls were working; blocking the abyssals and making them unable to enter the city.

Poor fools, they were wrong.

The abyssals breached through the walls and started attacking anyone in their line of sight. Civilians, soldiers; heck, even animals were attacked. But that was 8 years ago- what Natsu had heard, and with the radiation the abyssals carried, it quickly turned the city into a wasteland.

Natsu Dragneel, male, salmon-pink hair and black eyes. Despite his rather bulkish and tall figure, he was a fast runner; after years of escaping abyssals and hostile humans. A dull white shirt under a black jacket, sports an emblem of a dragon with one glowing red eye; aged and full of rips, but did its job of protecting Natsu from the weather. His black jeans, fading in color and wasn't even perceptible now, but remained faithful however as it hardly had any rips on it compared to his jacket. On his back was the Jansport bag, slightly dirty and was still fully intact, much like the Adidas bag that he had to ditch a while ago, which had started to fall apart from the heavy load he carried. Around his neck, was a white, scale-patterned scarf, a gift from his deceased father.

He's armed with an AR-15 equipped with a C3-9x40EG telescopic sight, vertical handgrip and a removable gun sling; wielding it as if it was light, despite that it was heavy. Within his belt bag were 5.56x45mm NATO magazines for her AR-15, and 9x19 Parabellum, ammunition for his Walther P99, which lays securely in a holster on his belt. Inside his pocket was a combat knife, placed within a dirty sheath. He scavenged weapons from military bases/camps, bandit camps, deserted buildings; heck, he had to kill abyssals to get her hands on them. The AR-15, was given to her by a dying soldier, with his last breath, told Natsu to go to Boston; which is why he's here now, the knife, from a raided bandit camp and the Walther, from a hostile human that worked for the abyssals. Over the years ever since the abyssals attacked, he cycled through many weapons but found these two the best out of all of them. He could just used his magic, but he didn't want to cause a huge scene, as if there were any more humans around, and sent to the army or what not for experiments.

Natsu takes out a black military flashlight and turns it on. He digs around her pocket and extracted a torn map. Shining down the torch down towards the map, he marked the places where there might be food; or even hopefully, humans. Putting the map inside his pocket once more, he jumped down and rolled into a mound of dried leaves. Natsu stands up, and shines his light around. The noises of fleeing birds echoed throughout the place, surprising Natsu a little bit. he takes a deep breath and looks around for a sign that should say which street he's in.

After two or so hours of wandering around Boston, he arrives at Washington St, where he notices a pack of hungry wolves chewing on a decomposing corpse of a deer. He sneaks behind a rusty, tireless car. Natsu pauses, as he heard a deep growl from beside him. Turning his head to where he heard the noise came from, he suddenly came face to face with a she-wolf, with a pelt that was black as the night, yellow eyes and probably had the mood to eat humans. The wolf's lips were curled, showing its teeth that are stained with blood. The wolf's hackles bristled, showing aggression or even; dominance. He raises his hand in front of her face; his other hand gripping the knife handle, as he backs away from the approaching wolf. The wolf immediately froze, it stopped bearing its teeth, and started sniffing Natsu out of curiosity. The wolf stops, and plops down on the ground, its tail wagging gently from side to side. The wolf stares at Natsu with cute, puppy dog eyes. Natsu grips onto jacket- where her heart is supposed to be, gawking at the wolf. Grumbling, he let's go of the knife and starts crawling towards another car, as he did not want the wolf pack to hear him. But, before he could even move away for 2 meters, the wolf tackled him to the ground and started licking his face. Natsu curses, as he saw the other, smaller wolves stop devouring the carcass and starts heading his way. Hearing the wolves growl, the she-wolf ceases the licking and gets off Natsu.

The she-wolf lunges at a wolf with gray-pelt, targeting its neck. The she-wolf sinks its teeth into the gray wolf's neck, and the gray wolf howled in pain. The she-wolf shakes the gray wolf violently, making it too rattled to fight back, and flinging it towards another wolf- one with white fur; with one powerful throw. The white wolf stands up in all four, as the other wolf lay motionless, blood gushing out the wound the she-wolf left. Natsu watches as the she-wolf slice against the soft flesh of a brown wolf's belly. Suddenly, he hears growling behind him, and he turns around in time to see a wolf dashing towards him. The wolf leaps towards Natsu, aiming for his throat, he dodges before it could take a chance to bite him. He draws the knife out of his pocket, and brings it down to the wolf's head, piercing the skull. The wolf whimpers in pain, as Natsu takes out the blood stained knife. The wolf drops onto the ground, it's body twitching slightly, before going limp. With one quick motion, he pulls out his handgun and aims at a wolf's open mouth, as it jumps towards her, just like what the other wolf did. He pulls the trigger. With a deafening noise, the bullet flys across the air, and went through the wolf's head. Natsu drops her gun, runs across the glass covered ground and grabs hold of a wolf that the she-wolf was busy fighting with- the alpha. He knee strikes the wolf's spinal disks, severing it and making the animal losing its ability to move; or even killing it. As he did that, one could hear the noise of bones breaking. Dropping the wolf, Natsu turns to look at two wolf bounding towards him and the she-wolf; with a yelp, they grind to a halt as they saw their comrades; bleeding and laying still, and their pinned leader struggling to escape the weight of the human's foot. They turned and charged out of there. Natsu watches as the wolves' white and black fur recede into the distance. He steps off the leader and goes to pick up her gun. Aiming at the disabled alpha's head, and with trembling hands, pulls the trigger. He looks at the she-wolf, who cocks her head in confusion, panting and wagging her tail faster than before. Natsu sighs, and goes over to pat the wolf's head gently.

"Thanks for helping me, girl"Natsu said with a smile. "I...uh appreciated it"

The wolf barks in reply, and jumps up to lick Natsu's dirt covered face. He laughs as he tried to push the wolf away from him.

"Ya know what? I might need some company, would ya like to join me?" Natsu asks the she-wolf. The wolf replies with a slight nod...wait nod?

"Are you a tamed wolf or somethin'? I've never seen a wolf that can do that..." Natsu ponders. "Welp, whatever, if you're gonna join me on my adventures, you need a name"

"How about...Shadow? Sorry if the name sounds dumb or 'cliche', but we're kinda in a middle of a wasteland where there's danger all around and I've got no time to think of a better name" The she-wolf- now Shadow, seems to understand as she barks in reply.

Natsu smiles happily. When was the last time had he enjoyed the joy of company? Actually- when was the last time he met something that won't **try** to kill him and actually be tranquil for once? Abyssals, Humans, animals, heck-even plants attacked him; **FUCKING** plants. Now with Shadow, tackling impossible tasks seem possible; easy even. Maybe Natsu should go tame wolves and have his own wolf army!

Yeah, not gonna fucking happen.

Thankfully, from what the soldier from earlier had told him, the one that gave him the AR-15, the city of Boston was cleared of Abyssals, there were numeral wild animals around, but none should be in his way to her destination.

Fort Independence.

The two companions cross underneath I-93, and into W 4th ST. They climb over a jumbled pile of upturned cars that blocks their way and continues on their way. Natsu's objective was quite a strange one, no one in the world knows about it; well, except for the army of course, if they were still alive. Hidden in in the ancient castle was one of the figures that...well...had a portion of Zeref's powers.

/

 _Natsu didn't remember how he had got there, or what he was doing there, but he knew that there was something, living in the dark space he had awoken in. The air seemed to get tighter, and before he realized, he was struggling to breathe._

 _"_ _ **Natsu...**_ _"_

 _There was something awfully familiar about the voice._

 _"Igneel?"_

 _There, standing in front of Natsu was a gigantic dragon, covered with dark red scales- save for its stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, which were beige in color. Running along its spine were numerous black, back spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of its tail. Two large, crimson horns grew on top of its triangular head. The dragon appeared to be smiling, showing its glistening, sharp canine teeth._

 _"It is you!" Natsu shouted, recognizing the great dragon._

 _"_ _ **It has been so long my son, how are you doing?**_ _" Igneel spoke, his eyes glowed with pride._

 _"Eh I'm good, but what's going on, what's this place, and aren't you dead?""_

 _"_ _ **I'm afraid I cannot answer the last question, for I do not know also...but...**_ _" Igneel gazed at the space above Natsu, as he hesitated to say the truth. "_ _ **You are actually...dead**_ _"_

 _Those words struck Natsu like a knife. Dead? Is he dead? But then, how did he die? and who had caused it? Shaking his head to clear the mulling thoughts, he looked up at Igneel and held his gaze. "What do you mean dead?"_

 _"_ _ **You defeated Zeref with the cost of your life, but before you did manage to kill him, he was able to send portions of his magic and soul to another world, which by now, is dwelling inside 10 individuals**_ _"_

 _"10...What does this have got anything to do with me!" Natsu bit back. Igneel flinched, as he saw anger flash in his son's eyes._

 _"Natsu" Natsu looked to the side._

 _"F-first master!"_

 _Mavis giggled. "You seem surprised to see someone who you've seen a lot of times already" Natsu grumbled, turning away his gaze from the young-looking spirit. "Aww don't be angry, someone else wants to see you too"_

 _Natsu blinked."Who...YOU!?" appearing beside Mavis was someone who he had hoped didn't want to see again, and that someone was none other than Zeref. A calm and patient expression had settled onto Zeref's face, as he awaited the dragon slayer's barks._

 _"What the hell is he doing here!? I don't want to see that face of his!" Natsu growled. Uncertainty filled Igneel's mind as he looked bleakly at Natsu._

 _"You already caused destruction, now you're gonna do it again!?"_

 _"_ _ **Natsu, enough**_ _!" Igneel roared._

 _Natsu looked up at the fire dragon in shock. "What do you mean 'Enough!' he tried to destroy Fairy Tail!"_

 _"Brother, I am dead, I cannot interfere with the lives of others anymore, I am grateful for what you have done, and to repay that gratitude, I am here to help you with your new task: Find those 10 individuals and collect my power from them"_

 _Natsu paused. Zeref, the most powerful known_ _mage, the man that has been trying to destroy Fairy Tail for years...is going to help him? Much as he knew Zeref was evil, and kept things from him, such as being his older brother, but he also knew that he never lies. Looking straight at his brother's eyes, he begrudgingly nodded, "I'll do it then" He sighed. "The mission or task or whatever, so can you guys like create a portal or whatever to this new world?"_

 _Igneel nodded. "_ _ **Yes, we can, but in order to do so, one of us will be erased from existence**_ _"_

" _What do you mean?" Natsu asked._

 _This time, it was Mavis who responded."We,_ _are now nothing but wandering souls, our bodies have been ripped apart from us, leaving only our souls as a little remnant of ourselves"_

 _"One of our souls will be used to activate the teleportation, as it has enough magic power to do so" Mavis briefly explained._

 _"And we have already decided whose soul will be used " Zeref continued for her._

 _"And that is...?"_

 _"_ _ **Mine**_ _" Igneel responded. "_ _ **I have decided to be the sacrifice**_ _"_

" _What!? What about Zeref!?" Natsu demanded. "Why isn't he the one!?"_

 _"I know your hatred, dear brother, but you need me to help guide in your journey, for I am the only one who can recognize who has a piece of my power" Zeref reasoned. "I can talk to you via telepathy, but there will be times that the connection will be lost and you will have to search for the individuals on your own"_

 _"And also we can give you some of our powers as well!" Mavis chirped. She floated (?) towards Natsu, and touched his head. Natsu felt new knowledge infiltrating his mind, then he realized that he learned the complete formula of the three great fairy spells and was shocked that he can now use it. He had always tried to improve his dragon slayer magic and get stronger so that he could protect his friends and family, but now though, it felt like he could tackle anything and anyone with the three spells, and he could also feel how much use that spells would be in his journey._

 _Next up was Zeref. "Please trust me on this one," He closed his eyes and placed his hand on Natsu's head, like what Mavis did. "I know more than just black magic, over the years I have been able to learn other kinds of fire magic"_ _He Implanted_ _the knowledge onto Natsu's head, fire that could heal, fire that could change into different_ _colours_ _and have different effects, and much more. Natsu suddenly jerked, as a wave of pain struck his body, and he fell to the ground. Zeref finished the implementing and stepped back, as Natsu staggered to his feet._

 _As Natsu recovered from the sudden pain, Igneel stepped up and spoke once more. "_ _ **Fortunately for you, I have managed to gain information about this new world, and I shall share it with you**_ _"_

 _"You're not giving me some of your powers?" Natsu asked, slightly confused._

 _Igneel shook his head. "_ _ **No, remember that we need the remaining powers in my soul to send you to the new world remember?**_ _"_

 _Natsu rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot,_ _hehehe"_

 _Igneel placed his snout on top of Natsu's head, and Natsu could see images of humanoid monsters emerging from the sea and attacking numerous cities. The last image he saw was a woman wearing an admiral uniform, with the sleeves rolled up, and her hands inside of her pockets. On top of her dark blue hair was a cap, worn out and battered. Natsu couldn't see her eyes, but from the way she smiled, she looked like she was happy to see him._

 _He looked down at his_ _hands,_ _and curled them into fists. He looked up at Igneel. "I promise I'll save that world, I won't let you down!" He announced. Igneel smiled, but it wasn't a happy one._

 _"_ _ **I know you won't, I believe in you**_ _"_

 _"And us!" Mavis butted in._

 _"And your friends" Zeref smiled._

 _"_ _ **It's time to go, son, this will be my last goodbye"**_ _Igneel rang out one last time as his spirit started to fade._

 _And with that, the darkness quickly swept Natsu's vision._

/

Arriving at Pleasure Bay took way to long as he had expected; 3 hours to be exact, maybe give or take. He had to scavenge supplies such as eatable food and uncontaminated water from gas stations, supermarkets, malls ETC, but it was a hazardous affair as there were wild animals such as bears, more wolves, and deers that lived in those areas. He takes out a bottle of water, and chugs all the contents down, quenching his thirst.

"Ok, Shadow we're almost there!"

He was close, after 3 years of trying to find one of the Individuals, he interrogated scientists, raiding military bases that were still occupied, killed hundreds- if not, thousands of soldiers, abyssals and civilians just to find one of them. And you know what? To him, those 3 years of enduring the loneliness, killing all those that were innocent and losing new friends, paid off.

So close, yet, so far away. There was only 1 of them in there, and there were 10 of them.

Well fuck.

With a sigh, Natsu throws the bottle towards the rocky shoreline, where it gets wedged between a crack of a large boulder. A warm sea breeze blew, disheveling the vast, murky ocean with extensive waves. It was surprisingly mild for a cold season. Guessing it was just climate change, he shrugs it off. It wasn't really surprising that even the weather changed, I mean, the abyssals managed to change everything.

Natsu suddenly hears rustling in the bushes, less than twenty feet away from him. He pauses and stares at the moving shrubs of scraggly stems and leaves, his breathing hitches, as fear gradually starts to rise inside him. His hand starts to near the AR-15, that is currently hanging loosely from his left side. Shadow starts to growl at the bush, the fur on the back of her neck bristling and she exposes her teeth.

"Who's there?" Natsu demanded in a strong and clear voice.

A flash of black and gray streaks past Natsu, and lands behind him.

"What the-!?"

Behind him, a child-like female wearing a black hoodie that was zipped down past her navel and was blessed with a tail twice her size, pointing a jagged dagger towards Natsu's neck. He quickly realized that the girl was an abyssal, as he could tell from the sickly pale white skin, and the triple and twin gun mounts attached above and to the sides of the large, triangular head, which sat at the end of her over-sized tail.

' _Shit, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!_ ' Natsu cursed in his head. ' _That's it, I need to-_ ' The abyssal released the dagger from her and landed on the ground with a loud clank. The girl fell to her knees, and started to cough up blood. Scanning the abyssal, Natsu could see various injuries covering its entire body. Badly bruised, and with blood gushing out from multiple cuts and slashes, Natsu felt pity overwhelm him. But then that pity quickly changed to anger as he remembered that the abyssals were the ones responsible for all the destruction, and the deaths of millions. He took out the P99 and aimed it at the abyssal's head. Shadow whined as if begging Natsu to not shoot. Natsu looked back and forth at the abyssal and Shadow, confused about what to do.

"What are you waiting for, human?" The abyssal spoke, "Shoot me already" The abyssal's words caught Natsu in surprise. It was the first time he heard an abyssal spoke, and it was going to be the last one. Using his left hand, he pulls the slide to its rearmost position and released it, chambering a round to its barrel. He aims, and as his index finger neared the trigger, a familiar voice rang in his head.

" _Brother, do not shoot!_ " It was Zeref. " _This girl is important!_ "

Natsu scoffed. "This girl? _it's_ not a human, and why is it important?" He demanded. The abyssal stared at Natsu with a confused expression, thinking that the latter had gone insane and began talking to himself. The abyssal looked at Shadow, who tilted her head in reply.

" _This girl is important because she has a piece of my power!_ " Zeref barked back at Natsu's snarky reply.

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just defending her because she's evil, just like you" Natsu bit back.

Zeref sighed. " _Ask her where she comes from and how she got injured_ "

"Alright," Natsu said.

"You, abyssal, where did you come from, and how did you get all damaged like that" Natsu demanded as he puts his P99 into its holster. "And don't even try to lie or escape, I'm capable of doing many things". The abyssal flinched, seeing an angry expression settling onto the boy's face.

"Fine" The abyssal sighed. "I'll tell ya" Deciding to listen to the abyssal's story, Natsu sits on one of the many boulders that diverged among the shoreline and placed his bag beside him. He took out a packet of Kettle's Sea Salt and vinegar potato chips, expecting the abyssal's story to be a long one. Shadow padded close to him, and sat down right beside him.

"I don't really have lots of memories of how I got there, or why I was doing-"

"What do you mean 'there'?"Natsu asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

The abyssal pointed towards the direction where Natsu's destination, Fort Independence lay. "Over there, the place what you humans call ' _Fort Independence_ '"

"Ok then, continue"

"So, I awoke there, with no memories what-so-ever, underneath that castle, in some lab where they, the white coats, experimented on me" The abyssal continued. "For three years, they've been doing a lot of things to me, tests, experiments, that kind of stuff"

"Why?" Natsu asked as he gulped down the last potato chip.

The abyssal hesitated to answer. "Um..."

"Remember, no lying" Natsu reminded the abyssal.

"The white coats said that there was something in me that had proved to be quite powerful, deadly, maybe even enough power to destroy an entire country, and so they trapped me in that hell hole, continuing to do experiments in an attempt to get that power so that they could use it to destroy my kind"

"And what is this power?" Natsu asked.

"The power to kill any living things that I desire" A dark aura immersed the abyssal, it's glowing blue eyes were the last thing Natsu saw before the aura completely covered it.

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

A large, flashing screen illuminated the dim room. Sitting in front of it, snoring louder than me, was a burly man in his 40s, wearing a grimy uniform of an admiral and had a pipe sitting in his mouth. On the screen was a large, highly detailed map of Boston, and smacked in the middle of it was a red, blinking dot. The door that led to the room opened, letting light through. A silhouette of a tall woman stood in the doorway. The woman sighed, walking up towards the sleeping man, and shook him awake. "Wake up, Admiral" With the light of the screen you could clearly see the woman's face now. Ocean blue eyes with star-shaped pupils and blonde, curly hair. There were bags under her eyes, hinting that the woman had not had a good night sleep for a long time.

The man's eyes shot open, blurriness clouded his vision as he looked around to see what was going on. He got up from his chair but quickly stumbled. "You have got to be kidding me" The woman muttered as he helped the man to stand up. The blurriness left the man's vision, and he looked up to face the woman.

"Eh? Iowa? What's..." Iowa pointed towards the screen, or more specifically, the red dot. The man rubbed his forehead nervously as he cussed. He jumped back into his seat and began pressing the many buttons and keys that were fixed on the control panel beneath the screen. "Get Atlanta, Laffy, Saratoga, Lexington and Missouri, we need to get there now!" The man commanded.

"We can't, they're busy fighting off the abyssals!" Iowa shouted. "We're evacuating, the abyssals have found us, they're fucking bombing the entire place!" As she finished her sentence, the muffled noise of an explosion was heard, and the ground below them shook, enough to throw the man off his feet; he landed on the floor, bottoms first, with a loud thud. Cracks started to appear on the walls after more explosions rang out. "The C-17 is ready, we need to hurry!"

"What about-".

"We can worry about it after we've escaped" Iowa interrupted. "Now come on!" Iowa grabbed the man's hand and hauled him out of the room. She dragged him through the long corridor that would soon lead them outside. They bumped into many people, as they ran around the place with frantic screaming and panicking. The two soon arrived in front of a massive double door. With one powerful and quick motion, Iowa kicked the doors open, managing to break it off from its hinges. What awaited them outside was full blown chaos.

The sky above was nothing but smoke, blocking the sunlight and plunging the world into darkness. Fairy-piloted planes streaked through the sky as they tried to hold back some abyssal bombers. The various buildings that called this place their home, were reduced to nothing but rubble. Destroyed planes and vehicles clustered on the runway of the massive airfield, but none were blocking the way of the C-17. A great fire blazed on the horizon, near the once-blue ocean. The man grumbled as he realized that the abyssals had set the port on fire. Many soldiers, armed to the teeth with military grade weapons ran towards the port, probably to fend off the abyssals that would rather stick to the ocean than the skies. It was suicidal, the man thought; even though they had highly advanced weapons that would come out of sci-fi novels, it still wouldn't work against the abyssals. But they had a weapon most won't know about.

The Kanmusus, or Ship girls. Anthropomorphic recreations of warships, be it they came from WW2, WW1 or any other wars. First discovered in the warm Philippines Sea by a group of Japanese scientists, they were quite useful, having to oppose the abyssals with their massive guns in successful attempts. And with that, old losses were replaced with new victories, but now, the odds were stacked against them, as they abyssals began to be victorious again. New types of abyssals rose from the ashes of their predecessors like a phoenix, and fought back ferociously at the kanmusus like a vengeful storm. Many Kanmusus were sunk, and now humanity was left with only a handful of them, maybe more.

"Shit..my radar is picking up more than a hundred abyssal fighters, we need to hurry" Iowa said, as they entered the large C-17 through the loading ramp. He looked around, and saw one of the Japanese carriers, Hiryuu, releasing a squadron of 47M _Reppuus,_ and the American Carrier, Lexington, releasing her own squadron of P-51 Mustangs. Other Kanmusus who didn't really have great AA power, and some who did have great AA power contributed to the fighting as well. Some shot overhead at the cascading abyssal bombers, while some helped others onto the C-17. The man felt someone supporting him, and help him go faster. He looked down, and saw a girl who almost looked exactly like Iowa, but had shorter, non-curly hair and darker blue eyes. The girl's outfit was burnt and almost torn to shreds; The man was surprised that her clothes hadn't fallen off, and that skirt, is that a Schrodinger's Skirt?

Nevermind that.

"Oh my god, never knew that the admiral was this heavy" The girl with the Schrodinger's skirt complained. "You need to burn off some fat"

"Well thanks for caring about my body image, Missouri" The man managed to muster a thank you; sarcasm was clear in his voice. "But for now, please keep your thoughts to yourself" He quickly sat on one of the thick, and compact seats and placed the seatbelt over him. "Haruna, get everyone in!" The kanmusu that was closest to the entryway for the loading ramp gave a tiny nod.

"Everyone! we need to go now!" Haruna's words echoed out. The others immediately heard the battlecruiser's words, and headed to the ramp. Some had ceased their firing, while some continued to fire whilst running. Two destroyers that were the first ones to enter the C-17, helped the others onto the colossal plane, "Thank you, Gleaves and Shirayuki" The two destroyers gave a simple nod, before pulling in the last Kanmusu.

"Everyone is on board, Chris, get us out of here!" Iowa shouted.

"Kay' ma'am" Athe voice of the young pilot was heard through the intercom. The C-17 began to turn, as the loud, roaring sound of the engine drowned out the noise of the on-going fight. Kanmusus and humans alike quickly took their seats when the vehicle started to move. Iowa sat beside the man, whilst Missouri sat on the other. Soon, the plane started to take off from the runway. The man watched, as the building where he was moments before, was bombed by multiple abyssals, as they pull away from the runway. The ramp had begun to shut, protecting them from the battle outside. The man could imagine what was happening; buildings and structures brought to ruins, corpses of the innocent littered around the broken streets, immense flames consuming all that it could, and enemies, scattered about in little groups, hunting down the remaining humans. Los Angeles, America's last citadel was now nothing but fallen skyscrapers and structures, much like what had happened to the other cities such as Sand Diego, Houston, and Boston. The man gripped his seat, as he clenched his teeth in anger. Iowa looked at him in concern, and she swore she saw a vein mark pop onto the man's forehead. There was no noise what so ever, with the exception of the engine noises, and the plane as it soared through the sky- no one made a sound, not even a tiny bit. Silence was the only thing that existed at that time until someone, luckily broke the silence.

"So, admiral..where are we heading to?" It was Gleaves. The young-looking American destroyer looked at the man, hope sparking in her eyes. The man sighed. "We're going to Hawaii" He answered. Few of the kanmusus seemed to look down, distressed about something. "What's wrong"

"Admiral, Hawaii has already been attacked" Missouri spoke for them. "There's nothing left of it, but a burning island in the middle of nowhere" The man paused, thinking of where to go next. He scanned at the massive group of beaten soldiers and kanmusus, some still had a bit of hope, whilst some were already thinking that they were already dead. He took a deep breath, as a specific location came into his mind. He turned towards Haruna. "How about Japan? Is it still ok?"

Haruna nodded. "Yes, it still 'alright' but it's still getting attacked and now there are two Naval bases left there" The man stood, surprising everyone slightly. He took a deep breath, and answered in a clear, loud voice:

"Ok then, Japan it is, Chris, make way for the land of the rising sun!" The man commanded, taking out his white cap. There were a few cheers and whistle that came from both the soldiers and Kanmusus, but nothing major to distract the pilot. "But first, head to Boston first"

"Why Admiral?" Missouri asked, confused about why they need to go back to a city that had already turned into a wasteland. "There's nothing important there anymore". The man smirked. "Oh there is". He looked at Iowa, mouthing the word 'go' to her, before sitting back down.

Iowa coughed slightly. "Has anyone heard of...Experiment HOPE?" All of them nodded. "Well you see...we have located it there in Boston, it seems to have escaped the laboratory hidden in Fort Independence" There were few shocked murmurs here and there, but it was expected though.

Experiment HOPE. An abyssal found floating in the Pacific Ocean, it was able to speak in many languages, Abyssalian, English, Japanese, Spanish, Filipino, basically, it was able to speak ANY languages. They captured the abyssal and did experiments on it, after they discovered that the abyssal was special, it had something that no other abyssal had; The power to kill anyone they wanted within a mile radius. This all happened after the destruction of Boston, 5 years after the inevitable had happened. Then, 2 months ago, that abyssal seemingly escaped, killing the scientists and soldiers that were stationed there, and traces of the abyssal had vanished. The news had spread across everyone like a wildfire, causing them to panic. They all thought that the abyssal was in a far off place, hidden to the naked eye; but they all thought wrong. It seemed that the abyssal had stayed in Boston the whole time, surviving with the limited amount of food that was left.

Everyone became silent again, staring up at the man, awaiting his next command. "We will be getting that abyssal, don't try to harm it, and if it attacks...well" The man paused, thinking of what to say next. "Dispose of it then"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Burry" The pilot said, as the burly drunkard man, known as Burry, Clark Burry, placed the white cap of an admiral on top of his black hair.

 **The Flames Will Be Our Savior**

 **Hello there! I'm a new writer here in Fanfiction, I use to be a** **wattpad** **user (User was Pyro_Illusionz) I kinda gave up on Wattpad as it gotten way too boring with not that many fanfictions anymore, but eh. You** **can can** **call me Akuma or Komori or what suits you more. I hope you enjoy the First chapter of 'The Flames Will be our savior', which was originally going to be called, 'The Messiah of Flames' Idk. Please leave constructive feedback and honest reviews, I don't really mind hate comments, because for one, it is YOUR option of the story, and two, don't really care about the hate. Anyways, this may be a Haruna x Natsu kinda fanfic, and I may place one or two of my Ocs in it (Oh, Chaotic, can I have my Ocs back if that's ok with ya?). That is all Bye**

 **-Akuma**


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

**The Year 2017; 10 yrs before the attacks.**

The Mariana Trench; the deepest point of the world's entire oceans, located in the western part of the Pacific Ocean. Multiple sea creatures claimed that part of the ocean their home; Flatfishes, Benthocodons, Anglerfishes, lots of deep sea fishes practically. But there is also something else that lives in the dark space:

The Abyssals

The Marianas was also the home of the one's the brought Humanity to its knees, living in massive buildings constructed out of reefs, corals, and rocks. It was like a living civilization down there, where the word above never bothered them, and the abyssals never bothered them. At that time, the abyssals felt like they were imprisoned in their own home, unable to head up to the surface and feel the warmth of the sun. As each days passed, their curiosity of the human world grew stronger, and so they headed up to the surface, where the peaceful, and calm human world that they knew, was nothing but a lie. The kind and docile humans they once thought, were nothing but merciless and brutal. They started killing the abyssals, thinking they were there to wreck havoc, but what they didn't know that their actions ushered forth the age of war.

"They never meant to hurt anyone!"

 **"But the humans attacked first!"**

"No, this was all wrong!"

 **"You keep on saying that, but you know that it was their fault!"**

Soon after, war broke out within the abyssal ranks, and they were soon divided in half; some believed that they could live peacefully with the humans, whilst some opposed to the idea. And so, the one's who wanted to coexist with the humans, hid from the other abyssals, to cease the fighting and bloodshed of their own people; but before they did, their leader, an abyssal by the name of Adelina, told one of the humans, a girl with long blue hair, brown eyes- an admiral who was one of the ones in charge of the Fleet Girls Project; that one day, when hope seem to be lost, and the world has been plunged into complete darkness, the great dragon will come save them.

We now live in a darkened and divided world, where danger lurks every corner. In this time, it is easy to give up to hopelessness- but what we need is not what you think; something that takes away our lives, a springtime of new faith- the flames of the dragon. Though, it may not be the savior we want-

It may be the savior we **NEED**...

 **[The Flames Will Be Our Savior]- Chapter** **2:We** **Meet Again.**

* * *

Across the gray turned ocean; emerging from the silver lining, was the sun; it's brilliant, amber-glow gracing the darkened sky with numerous colors. A light shade of pink tinted the smothered clouds, and a darker shade of pink dominating the horizon. The black space of the night was slowly shifting into the vast, light blue that belonged to the day. It was the start of a new day, another day to find the rest of the Akumas; 10 individuals that contain a portion of Zeref's powers, as now commonly as 'The Akumas', officially dubbed by Zeref.

Natsu exited his make-shift tent- quickly built, and made out of large, rotting branches, with a worn-out cover draping over the top and acts as the roof. Sitting near the fire pit; that Natsu had erected from the millions of stone that made up the shore of Pleasure Bay Beach, was the abyssal- or now called, Chinatsu. She was the first of the Akumas that Natsu had found; an escaped experiment that was known to the 'white coats' or scientists, as 'Humanity's Retribution', as she was able to use Zeref's power of instantly killing all that he desired. A day earlier, Chinatsu had tried to kill Natsu, but Zeref was able to shield Natsu from the wave of miasma and cancel out the attack. Now, the young-figured abyssal; after learning of Natsu's mission and intentions, she decided to aid him, in hopes of finding her abyssal family.

Chinatsu was staring at her hands intently, and Natsu noticed why. A tiny, flickering flame danced on top of her palms, swaying gently side-to-side. Chinatsu was concentrating on trying to make the flame grow bigger that, she didn't notice Natsu towering over, watching her like a crow as she muttered several phrases like 'C'mon' or 'you can do it'. Eventually, the fire grew to the size of a coke bottle, illuminating the shadowed features of Chinatsu's face. Chinatsu stared at the flame, a wave of accomplishment and pride surged through her. So distraught at her achievement, the latter did not even notice Natsu tapping her shoulder. The dragon slayer sighed; a mischievous thought came to his mind. Flames engulfed his entire right hand, and we a smirk, he placed his hand on top of Chinatsu's shoulder.

The abyssal barely noticed what Natsu had done, but the only thing she noticed was the familiar scent of smoke infiltrating her nose, and actual smoke coming from her shoulder. She turned her head and almost panicked as she caught sight of her burning clothes- and probably her skin too. "S-Shit!" Chinatsu cursed, swatting her shoulder in an attempt to put out the tiny fire. That's when she saw Natsu, standing there, hands on hips, a smirk planted on his face; he looked proud for whatever he had done. She quickly realized it was Natsu who had set her clothes on fire. Chinatsu flew into a fit of rage.

"Woah, woah calm down," Natsu said, motioning his hands in a downward fashion, as Chinatsu began to aim her triple gun mounts at the latter's head. "It's just clothes, we can go find you a new hoodie". Chinatsu paused, knowing that the boy's statements were true. Why go angry for a piece of clothing that could just be easily be replaced by another? Taking, deep breaths, she pushed out the anger and let peace come into her mind. "Maybe you're hungry, there's some Snickers bar in the tent, you're not you when you're hungry" At this point, Natsu looked at the author and gave the weird 16-yr old highschooler a wink.

"Who were youwinkingto?" Chinatsu asked, looking visibly confused.

"No one you needed to know" Natsu responded. Chinatsu shook her head, already trying to forget the strange ordeal. She unsteadily got to her feet and set her course to the tent, where there should be food awaiting her.

Natsu watched, as the abyssal entered the tent. He drew in a quick breath, turning towards the ugly scenery of Boston's apocalyptic nature. Suddenly, Shadow burst from the over-grown shrubbery, landing near the fire pit. A dead rabbit- or what appeared to be a rabbit as it had been mauled so much that you can't even tell that it's a rabbit. Shadow dropped the rabbit in front of Natsu, and gingerly patted it, as if she was motioning Natsu to eat it. Natsu chuckled, bending down to Shadow's height and patting her head.

"Ah, it looks like you're doing fine" A voice made itself heard. He looked up, and radiant, yellow light overwhelmed his vision. After a while, it disappeared, and Natsu found himself staring eye-to-eye with a girl that looked exactly like Chinatsu; except this girl had longer hair and was more voluptuous than the abyssal. Instead of one single tail, swishing behind the girl were two, massive tails, each with heads attached to the ends. To his horror, he realized it was an abyssal, one that may not be as docile or calm as Chinatsu right now. "Nice to see you again, Natsu". Natsu could feel that time had stopped around them. He looked up, and he saw the birds the flew overhead completely still, with their wings still outstretched. There was no noise - it was if only silence existed.

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" Natsu demanded, preparing his magic as he forgot his weapons back in the tent. The abyssal merely giggled in reply, expecting Natsu to already know the answer. "No seriously, I don't know who the fuck you are and how the fuck do you know my name".

The girl turned crestfallen. "Aw man, you don't remember me?" Natsu narrowed his eyes. Upon closer inspection, the abyssal did look familiar. He continued to examine the abyssal, trying to join the pieces all together. Suddenly, a memory from 3 years ago, when he first came to the post-apocalyptic world, triggered in his mind.

/

 _3 years ago..._

 _The freezing waters of the Pacific Ocean splashed against the body of Natsu Dragneel. Floating in the middle of nowhere, with no one around, and with only the clouds to keep him company. Yeah, things were off to a great start._ _ **Ugh, why did they teleported me in the middle of the FUCKING OCEAN**_ _Natsu_ _pondered._ _He heard the noise of the water splashing- no that was an understatement, it sounded more like a boat sailing; with the exception of the engine noises, mixed with what sounded like if you skated across the water. Thinking it was just a bunch of fishermen, he ignored it. The noises became louder and closer, to the point that Natsu decided to check what the hell it was. As he opened his eyes, the familiar sound of the roaring engines of aircraft filled the twilight sky, followed by the sound of explosions and guns firing._ _ **Great**_ _, he thought he ended up in a tranquil ocean, but in truth, he actually spawned in the middle of a battlefield._

 _A dozen of aircraft jet across the sky, in attempts to hold back one another. The blasts of some of the aircraft exploding illuminated the dark space above. Natsu saw that some of the planes looked strange; they looked like white spheres with huge mouths- and on the top and bottom of the mouths were jagged teeth, two horns protruded from the top of its head, and there two holes in the side of it- the reminiscence of eyes, emitting a strange red glow. Not only that some of the planes were weird, but all, even the normal-looking ones, looked minuscule compared to an actual real aircraft._

 _Wanting to see more of the action, Natsu lifted his head ever so slightly, and he saw the unbelievable, maybe. There was a girl with ghostly pale skin, long black hair reaching down to her knees, and two humungous tails, twice as big as her, swaying behind her in a slow motion. In each tail, there was an eyeless head joined to the end. One of the tail's head opened its mouth and a squadron of the strange aircraft was released from it._

 _"Damnit, the_ _kanmusus_ _are here, and what's worst, there's a fuckin' kid here in the middle of nowhere" Natsu heard the girl cursed. Hearing her calling him a kid angered him._

 _"Hey, who the hell are you calling a kid?" Natsu demanded. "From what I can see, you're the one who looks like a kid!" The girl jumped slightly; hearing the tone of Natsu's voice surprised her a little bit. She was shocked to see that the seemingly-unconscious boy was actually awake, and heard every word she spoke. Slowly, the girl turned to look at Natsu, and she found him standing on the water'surface with a stoic expression on his face._

 _"So...you were awake..." The girl chuckled sheepishly. "Well, shit"_

 _A moment later, something struck her, causing a huge, brightly lit explosion that could have been seen for miles, and blinding anyone who looked at it. The force of the impact sent massive waves straight towards Natsu, sending him falling back towards the water. The waves swallowed him_ _up,_ _and plunged him_ _to_ _the world below. He struggled to swim up to surface, flailing his arms around in attempts to get back up. He was getting more tired, and every move was more futile. His lungs screamed for air, as his visions started to darkened. Natsu was sure he was going to die, and he just arrived in the world, and the only thing he saw was war._

 _ **You will not die, not right now anyways**_ _A voice whispered in his ears. Suddenly, he felt someone or something grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him up. He coughed out water, with a bit of blood mixed in it, and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the smiling face of the girl...and the annoying light of the goddamn sun._

 _Natsu felt kinda relieved that the girl had survived the blast and was there to rescue him. The girl had used one of her tails to pull him up to the surface. "Looks like you were in big trouble" The girl joked. The girl released Natsu from the tail's mouth, and he landed on the water bottoms first. "Sorry' bout that 'splosion, but...right now, we should 'scape" The girl informed him. The girl turned her back towards_ _Natsu,_ _and looked towards the horizon. "There will be more comin', and if ya' don't wanna die, I suggest you should come with me"_

 _"Yeah, but who are you anyways?" Natsu asked as he stood up. The girl grinned, extending out her hand for a handshake._

 _"Name's Alpha, nice to meet ya'...um..."._

 _Natsu reached out for the girl's hand and shook it. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"_

/

"Alpha...you're alive?" Natsu gasped, unable to hide the happiness of seeing his friend once again. Alpha- one of the few abyssals that believed that the war between them and humanity was pointless. "h-how..?"

"Welcome to ethereal plane, bud- well that was what Zeref had said" Alpha muttered the last part.

"What do you mean 'ethereal' plane, and how did you come back to life?" Natsu asked, getting irritated more by every minute.

Alpha chuckled. "I've been brought back to life by Zeref to aid you in your quest" She explained. "And it seems like you've found my sister"

"Wait..Chinatsu's your sister?" Natsu said in disbelief.

Alpha nodded. "Though I don't know why you're calling her Chinatsu, its suppose to be Beta..." She muttered. "Well anyways, I am here to warn you that, the second one has arrived, but she won't be as easy as Chinatsu or Beta, as it will be hard to earn her and allies'' trust" Natsu had finally begun to notice that Alpha was fading away, and everything was slowly starting to move again. "Hmm..looks like my time is up, I will see you around Natsu" She turned her back and before she could take a step, Natsu managed to yell out,

"Wait! Alpha!"

"Hmm?" Alpha looked back at Natsu. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry for getting you killed, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be dead in the first place" Natsu apologized, remembering the abyssal's bitter fate from 2 years ago; struck down by her own kind, leaving Natsu to carry her death in his conscience. Alpha smiled and Natsu could see one single tear escaping from her eye and rolling off her cheek. **(A/N:Well** **that was quick)**

"So you still feel guilty about that time, huh?" Natsu nodded, feeling his eyes getting stung by the tears that started to fill it. "Eh, don't worry bout' it, it wasn't your fault, it was that stupid, heretic whore" Alpha reminded him, before completely fading away. Time had started moving again, the birds above him flew down to the city, and the waves splashed onto the shore in a strong force. The clouds overhead started to move, and Natsu could hear Shadow's barks.

Chinatsu exited the tent holding a bag of Cheetos. "Hey, uh there wasn't ant snickers in the tent, so I decided to eat this, is that ok?" She threw a couple of the spicy cheese puffs into her mouth and munched on them. "Damn these are-" She froze, noticing the tiny droplets of tears emptying from his eyes. "Yo dude...you alright?" Natsu managed a nod before wiping the tears with his sleeves.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's nothing" Natsu reassured her. "Now, should we start packing up and go to that lab you mentioned" The response the latter got was a simple nod. Chinatsu went back inside the tent to fetch their things with Shadow. Natsu extinguished the fire pit before destroying since it wouldn't be needed anymore.

Then suddenly, the noise of something heavy collapsing nearby caught his attention. Thinking it was nothing, he goes back demolishing the fire pit. Whatever that was, it wasn't left ignored for long as Shadow immediately dashed towards the direction it came from.

"Shadow!" Natsu yelled. He had forgotten about what he was supposed to be doing and ran after the black wolf. A moment later, he arrived at a parking lot clear of any debris of cars, which was surprising for him, as it looked perfectly clean with no cracks of dried blood on it at all. Then he spotted the large black plane parked in the middle. The landing ramp started to open, revealing the passengers inside. One of them stood up- the leader, Natsu guessed, as it looked like to him that controlled authority, seeing that he wore an outfit fit for a leader, and bore a proud and confident expression. The man looked back at the passengers and gave a curt nod to a group of soldiers armed with multiple guns sitting close to each other. One of them nodded; a man with dirty blonde, shaggy hair and green eyes, and exited the plane- the others followed suit.

Before they could spot him, Natsu quickly hid behind a concrete pillar. He took a little peek, and saw more people leaving the plane. Some of the ones that were exiting the plane were girls wearing weird, and exotic clothing, with guns extending from a metal backpack-like contraption that was strapped to their backs- some carried hand-held cannons/guns.

One of the girls that the metal contraption- one with long, ivory hair and wearing a revised miko uniform, seemed to know that Natsu was there, as she was glaring at the concrete pillar. Natsu sunk back to his hiding spot, and prayed that the silver headed girl didn't notice him.

" _One of the Akumas is with them_ " Zeref's voice rang in Natsu's thoughts.

"Wait...seriously?" Natsu whispered back. The silver-headed girl started to move, following the others towards...the beach. "Shit! I've got to stop them before they spot Chinatsu!" As the group disappeared into the city and from Natsu's sight, the latter exited from his hiding spot, and headed down the road the group entered.

" _Don't hurt them_ " Zeref stated. " _Or you might kill the Akuma_ "

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Natsu retorted, running past series of small buildings.

" _Scare them, perhaps?_ " Natsu stopped as he thought that Zeref's idea may be a good one.

"Hmm...sounds interesting, what's the plan then?" Natsu asked.

" _Ok...the plan is..._ "

* * *

Burry and the kanmusus had managed to safely arrive at Boston, and now they were heading down towards the last known location of Experiment HOPE. It was a hassle indeed, as there will be a lot of obstacles in the way, the first being not be spooked by every slight creaks and whistles of the decaying buildings and the wind blowing. Burry sighs, and pulled out a black pipe with his name engraved in it from his pocket and lighting it. He takes a big drag, before blowing tiny rings of smoke into the air.

"Man, this place is so depressing" Missouri muttered, trying to get rid of a black gooey substance from the bottom of her footwear. "And it stinks"

The fog that filled the streets of Boston began to grow thicker, and before they know it, they couldn't see anything, even each other, as the fog had blocked all their visions. Then there came a wolf's howl, coming from somewhere nearby. Mysterious whispers saying brief sentences could be heard, adding to their fears even more.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!?" One of the soldiers demanded taking out a Glock 17MB and pointed it at a direction. Then, he felt a rush of wind, and he found himself staring at the sky, and feeling the cold, hard ground against his back.

"Will-!" The soldier that cried was down on the ground. One by one, the soldiers were being knocked out, whilst the kanmusus were left unarmed. The fog started to part, and the kanmusus found themselves in a slightly barren, wide-open space, free of hindrances and blockages- it would have been fit for an arena of some sort. The fog surrounded them like a wall, and as they tried touching it, it felt solid. All the men, excluding Burry were either knocked out cold, or disappeared.

"Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lexington demanded.

"What do you want?" Came a voice . A silhouette of a man appeared in the fog.

Burry stepped forward "Who are you?!" He demanded. The figure started to walk towards them, and as he did, the kanmusus backed away, whilst Burry stood in his ground. The figure emerged from the fog, along with a black wolf, baring its dagger-like teeth.

His entire clothes were black; perceptible and faded in color, the only colours being the white mask that hid his face, and the white scale-patterned scarf that almost reached down his knees. The man just stood there, staring at them intently, giving of a sense of discomfort, while the wolf stalked nearer towards them.

"Ok that's it!" Missouri yelled, steeping up in front of the group and aimed her guns towards the man. She fired a salvo towards the man; the shells whistled through the air like insects and landed a hit on the man. A huge explosion of red, orange and yellow was seen upon impact, and the man was then consumed by the flames, the shells caused. Missouri smiled to herself, thinking that she got rid of the man, noticing that the fog was dispersing- but as always, she was wrong.

The man simply walked out of the inferno, the only thing being damaged was his clothes. The flames started to circle around him like a tornado, and entered his mouth. Burry and the kanmusus watched in shock and awe as the fire was quickly sucked into the man's guts. The man swallowed the last of the flames, before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. A feral smile had spread onto the man's face beneath the mask.

"Woah, woah, woah...did he just freakin' EAT it!?" Missouri exclaimed as she pointed towards the man.

"Girls, give everything you've got to that man, and while he's distracted, we run" Burry instructed them. They all nodded, save for Haruna. She didn't know why or how, but she felt a weird sensation of dread that sent quivers down her spine.

"No, we can't escape from him" Haruna muttered. Burry looked at Haruna and confusion. "What do you- wait, one of them is right behind him!"

Natsu grimaced as he saw some of the girls slightly panicking, after eating those flames that one of them had brought to him, they became like that. ' _Ok use one of your slayer magic now_ ' Zeref ordered him. This final move of Natsu might be able to scare them off, for now. He took a deep breath, his cheeks and stomach bulging, as fire gathered into his lungs. "Fire Dragon's...ROAR!" He released a beam of orange flames from his mouth above his targets, narrowly missing them. The flames smashed into one of the intact buildings, which most likely destroyed it now. Natsu noticed that the group showed no sign of distress or panic, even though they just did earlier, but they were smiling- the happy expressions of the group fueled an emotion that Natsu was oh so familiar with. Anger.

"What are you all fucking smiling about?!" Natsu demanded in a loud, booming voice. Zeref had led him to a location where Natsu had found a device that allowed him to change his voice, which was pretty convenient to say the lease. It had sat there for years, in an Apple store, undamaged by the war and was still in mint condition.

The only man that was left behind started to laugh. "Look behind you, fool" Natsu heard the click of a gun's hammer being pulled back and then being released. Natsu cursed and turned around to see that one of the soldiers he had dragged away from the group's vision was holding a Glock 31 towards his head, a smile settling onto the soldier's face. "Hold your hands where I can see them!" The soldier ordered, drawing the gun closer towards Natsu head. But Natsu did not budge, agitating the soldier even more.

"I said put your hand where I can see them!" Natsu sighed, putting his hands into the air. "Then take off your mask!" The mage scoffed, ripping the white mask that he had kept since he arrived there off, revealing his dirtied face.

"Now tell me, are you an associate of an abyssal by the name of Experiment HOPE!?" With the soldier's words, a picture of Chinatsu entered his mind. ' _They're after her as well..._ ' Zeref said.

"So, you know her then?" Natsu asked. The young soldier nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, can't tell you where she is, I'm a loyal friend of hers" Natsu pulled off a cocky grin. "Well then, this is goodbye for you" Natsu rushed in front of the soldier. The mage was so quick, that the soldier couldn't see him run towards him- it was like he teleported. Flames engulfed Natsu's fists- "FIRE DRAGON"S IRON FIST!" Natsu landed a punch on the soldier's stomach, knocking the soldier back.

"You-!" The soldier fired a .357 SIG towards Natsu, to which he easily dodged. "What the!" The soldier kept on shooting, and Natsu kept on dodging. "Just die already!"

Fire ignited Natsu's entire body. _'Natsu, don't!' ._

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu propelled himself against the soldier with a mighty headbutt, launching both of them towards the quietened group. They crashed into a brick wall, making it crumble into tiny pieces, and creating dust particles that immediately filled the air. A large crater was formed, right in the spot where Natsu and the soldier once stood. The two struck a large, towering boulder, that ceased Natsu's movement. The soldier started coughing out blood, muttering something under his breath. "Hmm? what did you say?"

"Damn you're good, and those fire powers...awesome" The soldier spoke louder and clearly.

"Well thanks, I guess," Natsu said. "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm...Bourne, Jayden Bourne" The soldier; now simply called Jayden, replied. He fell to his knees, as more blood dribbled down his cheek. "And you?"

"For surviving this long, I can tell you my name, it's-" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, he felt a wave of pain struck his head. He staggered back, clutching his head as the pain grew more intense. He collapsed, and banged his head on a sharp rock. A large cut appeared on his forehead; blood started gushing out like a waterfall. His vision wavered as it started to darkened. Muffled voices belonging to the soldier and the group infiltrated his ears, and it sounded like they were panicking. Natsu chuckled to himself- surely he would be brought to some scientists; along with Chinatsu, to be experimented on? For now, the future will decide.

* * *

 **Location: Kure Naval District**

The woman sighed in content and slouched in her office chair, knowing that today's daily quota was finished- though it may be too early to celebrate. Large stacks of books and papers preoccupied her metal desk, filling about 70% of it. She spun around to look out her large window, and saw the fleet of kanmusus that had sortieted earlier, coming back. All of them were damaged, though it wasn't surprising for the woman-

To keep things short, they were losing.

But there was still a bit of hope; the woman reminded himself, remembering the words of the docile abyssal that visited her in the dead of night a year ago- that a dragon would come save them all. It may had been refered metaphorically, but the woman didn't care; a savior was what they needed, even if they were a harbringer of doom or anything weird. Her collossal doors suddenly opened, making the woman jump. Standing in the doorway was another woman, with long, flowing black hair and crimson eyes. She carried with her a single piece of paper. "Here's the report for the sortie"

"Another loss, Nagato-San?" The woman asked.

"Seems like it" Nagato replied, nor a hint of shock or surprise appearing on her battle-worn face. "But they found something that may interest you,"

The woman perked up, turning her head slightly towards Nagato. "Is that so, what is it?" SHe asked. Nagato took out a worn-out pink ribbon from out of no where, and placed it on the woman's desk. The woman turned around fully and peered down at the ribbon. "Carla's ribbon..." She mumbled.

"Not only that, they also found the girl you were looking for, white hair, brown eyes with cats ears on top of her head with the abyssals" Nagato informed her. "That is all have to report, nothing more" Nagato turned around and headed towards the door. She exited the office, and closed the door softly. The woman stayed in her place, still staring at the ribbon, sadness and happiness both overwhelmed her.

SHe shook her head and divered her attention towards the paper Nagato had placed on her desk. She snatched it, and began reading the report.

 **Operation Protect Pearl Harbour:** **FAILED**

 **Casualties**

 **Destroyers:**  
 _Akizuki  
Kisaragi  
Fubuki  
Mutsuki  
Yuudachi  
Shigure  
Harusame  
_

 **Light/Heavy Cruisers**

 _Sendai  
Jintsuu  
Naka  
Haguro  
Nachi  
Ooi_

 **Battleships**

 _Fusou  
Yamashiro  
Kirishima_  
 _Kongou_

 **Carriers**  
 _Kaga  
Akagi  
Chitose  
Chiyoda  
Hiryuu  
Souryuu  
Shokaku_

 **Submarines**  
 _None (Fortunately)_

The woman crumbled the paper up and threw it into a nearby bin. She growled slightly, and banged her fists on the desk, creating loud noise that may have rang out throughout the naval base and heard by the inhabiting kanmusus. The woman was furious, several lives (Or even more), were lost that day, innocent lives. The woman took a deep breath, composing herself. She decided to take a walk to calm herself down. She stood up, and grabbed her cap; which was placed on top of a book, and put it on her head. Before she headed out, she took one last look at a picture that sat on her desk, consisting of five smiling figures with two winged cats flying happily above them.

A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair tied by a blue ribbon and brown eyes. A white, blue-tipped, collared sleeveless shirt. A brown leather belt around a blue skirt, carrying keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. Black, leather high-heeled boots were the girl's chosen footwear.

A voluptuous woman with scarlet hair and brown eyes. Armor covered her upper body, with a black skirt and a pair of black boots for her lower body. The woman carried a sword, placed securely in a sheath that was held by a brown leather belt that was around the woman's hips.

A young man with a toned and muscular figure, black hair and dark-blue eyes. He had a white coat on, and black pants.

Beside the young man, was another man; with spiky, salmon hair and black eyes. He had a lean and muscular figure, with slightly tanned skin. His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed waistcoat, which was left opened revealing his chest. There is a black cloth that reaches down to his knees, held by a golden-buckled leather belt. He has white, knee-length baggy pants and black, open-toed sandals for the lower half. The most peculiar thing about the man was a scale-patterned scarf that was wrapped around his neck twice.

The last figure was a young girl, who was actually the woman in her younger year. Blue hair tied into twin ponytails and brown eyes, a smile appearing on the girl's face.

The woman's eyes were soon filled with tears. "I wish you guys were still alive..." A single tear slowly rolled off her cheek and dripped down to the floor; it soon evaporated. The woman wiped the tears away with her sleeve, as she heard multiple footsteps coming her way.

"Admiral Marvell!" The woman heard a voice calling out to her from outside. The woman walked over to her door and opened it. Standing opposite to her was a little boy with light blue hair with obsidian eyes, carrying a stack of paper. "Ah! Admiral!"

"Happy, drop the 'Admiral' thing, it feels weird when someone calls me admiral" The woman said. "Just call me Wendy, like you used to"

"Kay, Wendy~" Happy giggled, handing the papers to Wendy before running off. "Oh! and the americans are coming later with more kanmusus!" Happy informed her, before disappearing down the hall. Wendy blinked twice, before sighing; more work it seemed like it. She headed back to her desk and plopped the papers in front of her seat. She sat back down, and began signing the paperwork.

Unbeknownst to her, a tiny, black, hawk-like creature with one single eye like a cyclops, was watching her through the window. It sat on a branch, connected to a tree planted in front of Wendy's office. It was a spy, but for who? The abyssals? or for someone who wanted both the abyssals and humans to be erased from existence? or is it just a mutated creature minding its own business?

* * *

 **(A/N): SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was trying to figure out what to write next, and it took so long! There is a lot of grammar mistakes in this, and things that don't make sense, but it's better than nothing at least. Soooo, I decided one of my OCs are appearing in this, and she might be evil** **idk. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, and don't forget to leave constructive reviews and honest review.**

 **Bai bai!**


	3. Chapter 3:Harsh Beginnings (Part 1)

Bears kill to protect their territory

Wolves kill to feed their pack

The only animals to kill for fun are humans

And you say we're not the real animals here?

* * *

December 7, 2014- the day when the abyssals first emerged from the Pacific, 10 years before Chapter 1 one of this tale. They had hit forceful and swiftly, not sparing even a single soul in sight. They were strong and intelligent, with tactics and equipment that seemed too otherworldly; It was clear to all that they were against an enemy that were unstoppable, indestructible; they'd already lost hope of emerging victorious in a war against them. But the world had has not yet lost in a battle of strategy and power, as naval superpowers strived to become the victor in the war. At first, they were winning, disposing of hundreds of abyssal fleets with newly-built warships, customized with breakthrough weaponry and technology- some had the firepower that could even rival the great Yamato's own.

Then, the abyssals began to adapt to their surroundings, developing new tactics, producing new varieties of themselves to be accustomed to various biomes and new armaments- such was enough to throw the naval forces off their feet. Victories were substituted by crushing defeats, regions that were formerly secured were quickly taken over by abyssals forces. And it did not stop there, they went onto land and began shelling anything within their vision- cities, military bases; anything being the keyword here. Society, as we knew was collapsing due to the deprived of natural resources and total lack of hope. The mysterious species that came from ocean's darkest and deepest depths were deemed the victors.

But there were few who had not yet given in and refused to acknowledge the abyssals' victorious efforts. They were known to the world as imbeciles, fools who had failed to see the hazard of messing with the abyssals; and among them were well-known scientists and everyday life heroes from different countries. The world had yet to see that good senses and judgement are overrated, and the ones that are keeping them back from victory. Curiosity and valor, such characteristics would only belong to a 'fool', the only characteristics you need to find a way out of the dark- and a specific 'fool' had managed to do that, going through drastic measures to create a weapon to defeat the abyssals- and thus the kanmusus or more easily, the ship girls were born.

Created by a group called 'SHDW', led by a mysterious masked figure more commonly mentioned as 'The Creator' by the first japanese ship girls, they were anthropomorphic personifications of naval vessels. Rumours said, that the Kanmusus project first started as a way to improve the armaments of current generation warships, but ideas were sent across one another and it had expanded, from making even more, bigger warships to making ones that could fire electromagnetic beams from powerful conductors- in short like railguns; until it had reached 'The Kantai Project', the ship girls you know and love today. In other words, their purpose was to create humanoid robots- though more humanly than machines- that were easily maneuverable with firepower equivalent to their real-life counterparts- and they were combat efficient. Instead of congratulating 'SHDW' and main The Creator for creating such breakthrough technology, Japan had gotten the endorsement- saying that - and whoever this 'Creator' was, he/she was long forgotten, erased from the minds of all.

Countries of the world demanded Japan to dispense the knowledge of constructing the ship girls intending to bring back their ships that had been lost to past wars- but however, they were all discouraged as Japan revealed to them that such information was classified, and to be only known to three superior naval forces- America, Britain, and Germany due to a huge amount of countries had gone rogue and no one knew which ones they were- no one was to be trusted.

And so they shared that knowledge to the three countries and they began creating their own ship girl forces in an attempt to take a stand against their new enemies- and they succeeded. But however- what all they didn't know that good things never last long. Three years into the conflict, four individuals had emerged, along with new types of abyssals; with bigger guns, and bigger attitudes. These individuals had come to be known as 'The Four Horsemen', with abilities and intellect far higher than any other known being. Allied forces were being pushed back again, but they still kept on fighting. Days turned into months, months turned to years, and maybe those years will turn into decades; but they abyssals just kept on coming. Many continents as we knew it, had turned into a barren wasteland with only little traces of civilizations left behind.

Anti-war protest and demonstrations were carried out all around the world, to try and stop the constructing of ship girls as they were costing natural resources that were limited which were adding to the deprivation of it from the start, and to also come to peaceful terms with their enemies. Walls were built around the remaining cities using funds that could have been used to build more ship girls, but it turned out to be a failure, as the abyssals broke through them quite so effortlessly.

So to speak, this brings us back to now August 15, 2024, a day of which will be called as the day of new beginnings; the day when the dragon has finally be found.

 **[The Flames Will Be Our Savior]- Chapter 3:Harsh Beginnings (Part 1)**

* * *

Natsu didn't know how he got there, inside the bare, tight room, with grey compact walls that trapped him inside there, the only decor being a rickety chair that sat in the left corner of the room, a mattress with a blanket acting as it's duvet covers and a simple small table, but he did no give a fuck, the last one floated up into the air in a shining, minuscule ball, before flickering out of existence. Near the chair, practically above it, was a tiny, bulletproof glass window, and as you look out, you can see the breathtaking view of the fluffy clouds amidst the light blue of the sky- whitish gray, with the sun gracing it a bevy of colours, tinting it with orange, yellow and a slight bit of pink. The sun shone proudly overhead him like it always does, it's amber glow seeping through the window and keeping the room lit. Judging from the looks of outside, he must be in some flying contraption, as it soared high in the sky- maybe like a plane. He remembered the giant plane from earlier, owned by that huge man with the pipe; and those girls with the weird but awesome guns that could usher forth mass destruction.

He felt like he was deprived of sensation, though he could still move- barely, it's just that his body was desensitized. There was a continuous aching pain in his head that seemed to last forever and he heard faint ringing in his ears. Natsu felt a soft-like material wrapped tightly around his head which added to the effect of the splitting headache. He looked down and saw that his head wasn't the only thing covered by the material; he was shirtless, and the material; gauze bandages, was shrouding a wound on his chest that he remembered had earned earlier from when he tried to scare off the group. Natsu's shirt and jacket were neatly folded on the table, with his scarf placed on top of it. He grasped his clothes and promptly put them on before anyone could enter the room; he left his scarf to be dangling from the table.

Then, there came the knocking noises coming from the reinforced, metal door that was built on the wall opposite to the window.

"You awake now?" Came a gruff, female voice with a peculiar accent from the other side of the door. " guess not..." silence dawned upon him, Natsu was sure that the woman had left, and he sighed in content knowing he would be left alone to his accord for another couple of hours- it was the second time someone knocked on the door. It would be a time he would play out his escape, like one of those spy movies contained in VHS tapes he came across in his first year when the protagonist eventually gets trapped in something and makes his/her grand escape- or something like that.

But the silence did not remain for as long Natsu had hoped it would last, as the door suddenly burst wide open and banged on the wall, generating a deafening sound that could have rang throughout the plane and heard by its inhabitants- For Natsu, it was a different case, as it scared the living shit out of him.

"Well, you were awake the whole time, lil' vermin" Came the heavily southern accented voice, belonging from the woman earlier. Natsu looked up; having to have tumbled down the floor due to the shock caused by the sound, and caught sight of the woman's emerald green eyes, a darker contrast of color to that of the green eyes of a certain Celestial spirit Mage. Sitting on top of the woman's dirty blonde hair was a brown cowboy hat, looking clean and spanking new- well her clothes plus the hat were tattered and tarnished, but compared to Natsu's current outfit, it looked like it just came out of a store. The woman had such curvaceous figure; a frame that could rival that of Lucy's own.

"Hey, boss! flame boy's awake now!" The woman shouted to someone nearby, stepping out of the way as if someone was about to come in. Sure enough, someone did, emerging from the darkness beyond the room, and stepping into the barely lightened room; but through the light the window provided him, you could still make out a monstrous figure of a man. The man looked ancient, his age varying to 40-50, maybe even older; with slight wrinkly skin, and greasy, graying hair that covered his eyes, but you can still see the obsidian eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair. He wore a uniform, fit for an admiral, and sported many medals that decorated its left side. A familiar, black pipe sat on the corner of the man's mouth, smoke dancing on top it. Realization struck Natsu, as he realized it was the man from before, and accompanied him was a certain American soldier that stood his ground against Natsu earlier and managed to hold it off until the end- Jayden Bourne.

Jayden seemed rather docile and approachable, a complete difference to the expression he had earlier. His head was covered with bandages; soaked in blood, a reminder of the fight they had before. Though he looked friendly, there was a slight hint of determination and anger in his face, and the way he gripped on that AK-12 as if his life depended on it, sensed chills down Natsu's spine.

The man takes out his pipe and blows out a smoke ring, he gazed at Natsu straight in the eyes. "Alright, son," The man's voice was hoarse and barely managed to choke out the words. "We need to talk, Natsu was it?"

"Um...talk about what?" Natsu asked. The man signaled both Jayden and the woman to exit the room with a tiny nod. Without any hesitations, they exited the room and closed the door behind them, leaving both Natsu and the man to stand in the illuminated, barren room. "What do you want to talk about...?"

"Earlier, those fire powers you had, you destroyed that building, you ate the fire, and the smoke or mist, why did it feel solid?" The man demanded, his expression darkening. "No lies as well, or you'll have to answer to this" The man pulls out a .44 Magnum revolver from a holster that was wrapped around his right thigh and aimed it directly at Natsu's head. "So no lies, okay?"

Natsu gulped- hard. Without his firearms and his trusty knife, he felt weak; well if things go south, he'll just have to rely on his slayer magic, but then again, he would end up destroying the plane and crashing it into the frigid ground- or into freezing water. Natsu chose to explain everything- except for his mission; it was something only for him, something he did not want anyone other than him getting involved with.

But before Natsu could utter one word, the man settled his revolver back to its holster, and reached his hand towards Natsu, as if he wanted him to shake it. "But before you start talking, my name is Burry, Aaron Burry" Natsu extended his arm and shook Burry's hand.

"Is something bothering you?" Burry asked, remarking the puzzled expression that appeared on the younger male's face.

"Um, sir...if you don't mind me asking, but how did you know my name?" Natsu asked. He noticed the subtle change of expression as he called him 'sir', though it did not last long. "Sir?"

Burry smiled, but with no humor. "Ah, that abyssal companion you had, she told us, she's in safe hands right now, don't worry, we won't harm her, she's quite...important" The man mumbled the last word, Natsu could barely hear it. "Any more questions?"

"None, sir"

"Good, now tell me about your abilities, and from the looks of it, you're one powerful individual I presume," Burry said, as he drawn out his precious pipe from his pocket, lit it with a lighter, and installed it into his mouth; he waited for Natsu to start.

"Well, ya' see, there are other people me, they're called mages, wizards, whatever you want to call them, we- the mages, are gifted with powers we call, 'magic" Natsu started to explain, though he would have stopped there, the look in Burry's face told him that he didn't believe it. "To use our magic, we need to use our 'Magic power', but it quickly depletes if we use our magic too much"

"And if this 'magic power' runs out, do you stop using your...magic?" Burry asked.

"Well, if the 'container' that holds the 'magic power' becomes empty, this thing called 'Ethernano'- which dwells in the air, and well anywhere, will come from the atmosphere and enter our body, filling the 'container'" Natsu continued. "It's like a car, if the tank becomes empty, you need to pump gas into it to get the car to work again" The look in Burry's face was utter confusion; like as if Natsu was saying something shocking. "Em...what it is?"

"Those words...Admiral Marvell said those exact words when the Union first interrogated her...this guy...maybe he came from the same place as her" Burry muttered, looking away from Natsu's gaze. "It could be possible..."

"Hey, sir, is it ok if I can exit this cell? it's really cramped, ya know?" Natsu complained as he leaned against one of the gray walls. "And can I go meet up with Chinatsu?"

"Chinatsu?"

"Oh! She's the abyssal, I decided to call her by that name" Natsu said. Though, before Burry could reply, another woman- Natsu remembered she was with the group earlier; who was beside Burry the entire time, entered the room. With her, a red holographic panel with various pop-ups and scrolling messages that floated just above her hand.

"Oh, Iowa, what is it?" Burry asked, already putting his index finger on the panel, and to Natsu's surprise, Burry manipulated the panel physically, dragging it up in front of him. With two of his fingers, Burry expanded the size of the panel into more like a screen. More messages began popping up and covered the entire panel, about catastrophes that befell multiple cities; but there was one that stood out from the rest. Intrigued by it, Natsu walks closer to inspect it. His eyes scanned the entire thing top to bottom, every single sentence he read became more shocking than the last "...Kan...musu?" Natsu slowly repeated the underlined word of the message.

Burry chuckled. "Never heard of it?" Natsu nodded, though his eyes were fixed to the screen, going up and down as he read what was contained. He was gaping, which sent Burry into laughter, the woman stood there confused, debating whether she should laugh along with the old admiral or just stand there unnoticed until the loud, bellowing laughter of her admiral had come to a cease; and from the looks of it, it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Warships...weapons...what the fuck is all this shit?" Natsu muttered, finally taking his eyes off from the screen. "What are you people, you're using innocent girls as weapons?" From the tone of his voice, you could tell he was disgusted, appalled by the works of the inhabitants of the world, now he didn't know what to say.

"They are girls, but they ain't no ordinary ones, now listen up, boy," Burry said. "They are the Kanmusus, or in English terms, the ship girls. They are...well how should I explain, humanoid personifications of warships, created by the Japanese with their highly advanced technology, 7 years ago, a year before the abyssals attacked. Ever since then, countries have been scrambling on top of one another in order to get one of them, there were fucking wars between all of them, adding to the destruction of the world. Poor bastards, they couldn't see that the abyssals were the real problem, not each other...that's why they're all dead!" He added the last part quite cheerfully; Natsu had viewed him as an eccentric old man, he was surprised that he was right.

"Anywho, America then demanded Japan to share their knowledge, their knowledge of creating the ship girls, to which they surprisingly agreed and invited America, Britain, and Germany to their land. We were...taken aback at what we saw, these ship girls, were like robots, except with flesh and skin, we saw them in action, and everything...it was...just amazing. Japan then explained to us that they weren't really the ones who first created them, they stole the plans from an individual the very first ship girls mentioned as 'The Creator'. No one knows who this Creator is, but whoever he or she is, they're a complete genius"

"So what happened, after you visited Japan?" Natsu asked, wanting Burry to further the explanation.

"Japan created 10 ship girls each for us and distributed the information of how they managed to create them. We were winning key victories, securing various regions across the globe! We were finally winning, the abyssal forces were decreasing, and we thought that we were gonna win..." A faint smile appeared on Burry's face, it looked like a mix of both happiness and sadness. Natsu wasn't really sure, but whatever jumped into Burry's mind, it made him smile. "I was a fool, boy, all of us were, we were blinded by both success and pride that we failed to see a new threat looming over on the horizon"

"Woah, Woah, wait, there's another problem other than they abyssals!? Seriously?!" Natsu burst out, unable to contain his shock. Burry shook his head, a response Natsu hadn't expected at all. "Then what is it!?" Burry's meaty fingers began swiping at an indomitable rate, the numerous pieces of information on the enlarged panel vanishing swiftly. All of them were gone, all but one- a hazy photo of four individuals standing next to each other. In the photo, they were all nothing but shadows against a lighted background, the only color being their pairs of eyes, which seemed to glow radiantly.

"These, are 'The Four Horsemen', a group of abyssals with bizarre abilities, similar to your and Chinatsu's own. They appeared 3 years after the abyssals first appeared, along with new types of abyssals, and when they first came, they started shelling naval installations, major cities- anything they would find, they would destroy it. America, as you saw was obliterated in a blink of an eye, England had been set alight, Africa had sunk into the ocean- literally, and everything that I once knew and loved was reduced to nothing- not even a speck of it was even left" Burry spat, shaping the panel into a more cube-like appearance and transferred it to the woman. "Iowa, take the Cube to Crye, he said he needed it for something important" The woman nodded and proceeded to exit the room, along with the holographic Cube that was once the gravitating panel.

As the woman closed the door, a question had sprung into Natsu's mind. "Who was she?"

"Ah, her name is Iowa, a ship girl and my loyal secretary, it's hard to believe that she's strict now compared to how she was like when we first met" Burry gave a long sigh. "Wars really do change people, huh?" He noticed the puzzled expression that once again settled onto Natsu's features. "What is it again, boy?"

"If ya don't mind, but what were the...um...magic the four abyssal had?" Natsu asked.

Burry released the pipe from his mouth but instead of storing it in his pocket, he kept it held between his thumb and index finger. "The one in the far left is fast as heck, reaching up to a speed of 300 mph, or even more. With that speed, it could even whip out a fucking tornado- but the thing is, it's blind; though it doesn't let that weakness drag it down, as that thing uses his heightened smell, touch, and hearing to evade attacks and fire without hitting comrades. The one next can summon a dome around it for defense, the dome is so tough that even the most effective AP shells can't penetrate it and for some unknown reason, the dome can shoot out spikes- however, it's known to be the slowest in the group. Now, the other two..." Burry was in deep thought as he tried to recall the last two's abilities. Suddenly, his face lit up. "Ah! I remember the one in the far right has monstrous strength, it managed to take out three fleets of ship girls the last time it appeared, and rumors has it that it could destroy a whole mountain! A whole fuckin' mountain!

"Hmm? Is there something wrong with it?" Natsu asked. "Is it the most powerful out of all of them?"

"It is able to create a domain around themselves, where everything that is inside it, be it the air, water, fire, blood, earth, shadow, light, and metal can be controlled by the user. The only thing that they cannot control are the humans stuck inside the domain, it destroyed an entire city with this ability, and that was it's only known appearance"

"Huh, sounds interesting," Natsu remarked.

"Y'know, when you attacked us, I actually thought you were an abyssal, but it turned out I was wrong" Burry confessed. "You can go freshen yourself in the lavatory, down left once you exit the room, we'll talk again later" And just as Burry was about to turn and leave, a voice sounded out through a nearby intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are in our final approach to the newly built, Yokosuka Airfield and will be arriving approximately in 30 minutes, in the meantime, please accommodate yourself with our beverages and freshly-made food"

Natsu heard the click of the door opening and saw Burry hurriedly walked out from the room. Natsu sighed, he seized his scarf and wrapped it around his neck twice, before stepping out from the room.

* * *

The lavatory was unexpectedly cramped, smaller than the prison-like room he had awoken in. Like most lavatories he had seen throughout his days down in America, they were much bigger, with more space, but the plane's lavatory provided no space at all. When he entered, his shoulders were touching the walls, and to get in quickly and effortlessly, he had to walk sideways. The mirror in front of him was quite large for a lavatory that size, and there were cracks everywhere, though it hadn't damaged the reflection of Natsu.

Bruises stained his pale-turned skin with a sickly light blue. Natsu's salmon hair had grown longer and had reached down to his lower back. His hair wasn't the only thing that hadn't grown, his canine teeth had extended over the past years and was protruding out from his mouth. The bandage on his forehead was damp and sticky; soaked with fresh blood that sustained its constant gushing. He could not feel the pain on his forehead, nor did he even want to- all he could feel was insensitivity.

With a sigh, Natsu unwrapped the gauze bandage from around his forehead and quickly stuck his hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, but for some miraculous reason, as he felt his hand felt the sticky liquid, the wound stopped bleeding.

"Ah! I managed to stop the bleeding!" Mavis' voice popped in his head. "You should thank me, took me so long to heal you! With most of my magic power gone, just healing you already wastes all of my remaining power!"

Natsu chuckled at the sudden cry of the young girl. "Haha...didn't know you were actually healing me there, First Master"

Natsu heard Mavis sigh. "That's alright, Natsu-kun, but anyways, I'm not here to just heal you, I have information about the Akumas"

"Hmm? What is it then?" Natsu asked as he turned on the sink's faucet and began washing his squalid hands.

"The four pe- uh, I mean abyssals that the man described are four Akumas" Mavis reported. "Well, apparently that's what Zeref said..."

"Heh, he's probably misleading us..." Natsu scoffed, cupping his hand together to collect the water as it poured from the faucet. A second later, he splashed the water against his face.

"You still don't trust him? Even after all these three years?" Mavis questioned

"Nope, and I never will"

"He helped you, just for your information. I know he's done a lot of terrible things in the past, but you need to forget all of that, worry about the future, not the past"

"How can I?!" Natsu snapped. There was no response from the young ghost, suggesting that she had lost connection with Natsu. "Great..."

* * *

Deep under the Atlantic Ocean was supposedly the sunken city of Atlantis- but in truth, there was no city, or anything- it was just the darkness that inhabited the space

Along with the abyssals- us.

It was true, the abyssals had now occupied the World Ocean; no one was safe to travel across it, even if you owned high-grade weapons. Such task would be impossible to complete without the aid of the ship girls.

Yes, ever since that day, there has been a rule that any humans who cross the ocean would be sent to 40 years in prison. Unfair right? I think not.

They deserve to rot in their cells, watching from their barred windows, helpless and alone as we kill their species. Trails of blood and destruction in our stride...yeah, no one can ever stop us. We will demolish all we we, oblitirate our obstacles, until...

THE DAY WHEN THE HUMANS WILL NEVER EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF THE SUN AGAIN...


	4. Notice (PLZ READ)

A quick notice...

Hello again, dear readers.

You thought this was a chapter? Well- Nope! A have a super-duper (Well not that super) quick thing to tell yall( That I forgot to type in the latest chapter)

Two days from now, I am going on a holiday for a month. In that span of days, I cannot post anymore chapters, but I will try to write some bits of it while I'm away. I will write Distorted Hope first, then this fanfic next (And maybe I would write a new story just for fun...?)

Anyways, see you guys in a month :)

-Akuma


End file.
